Never Had Chocolate Emerald?
by Keitora-Sama
Summary: It's Halloween Emerald Has never had Chocolate and Duo is getting serious for lovin


Keitora- ::Waves:: Hello Minna-san. I have a little kawaii fanfics of Gundam Wing. I do not own Gundam Wing A/C nor do I claim to I just like GW!!!! ^_^ sorry. Well this take place during Halloween and well, I don't want to spoil it for you so-  
  
Duo- With out further ado here is the fanfiction.  
  
Keitora- ::Glares at Duo:: excuse me? Who is the author here eh?  
  
Duo- You but still you say it every time! It gets annoying.  
  
Heero- Just like you Duo.  
  
Duo- That's so mean Hee-Chan! ::Pouts::  
  
Keitora- I didn't know the you could get annoyed Duo ::Evil smirk::  
  
Duo- I don't get annoyed, it just is repetitive. Anyway Tori-Chan, you don't write graphic stuff do you?  
  
Keitora- hmmm ::Thinks about it:: Maybe if it's a good pairing.and I am hyper, why you want me to get graphic??????  
  
Duo- Maybe I dunno.  
  
Keitora- I'll think about it.  
  
  
  
Emerald strode into the living room, and came to a standstill; Duo was sitting in the middle of the living room, surrounded by candy.  
  
Glancing up and seeing Emerald's expression, or, more rather, lack of it, Duo offered, "Hey, Emi-chan! We have all this leftover candy! Want some?"  
  
"My name is not Emi its Emerald. Plus candy isn't good for you. I told you not to buy so much."  
  
"But leftover candy is half the fun!" Duo pouted, "Too bad we didn't have many trick or treaters."  
  
Emerald mumbled, "I don't understand the whole Halloween thing anyway."  
  
Duo licked some chocolate off his fingers, "I don't know the origins myself, and I just remember that it was almost the only time we ever got candy at the orphanage." Duo looked wistful.  
  
Baka, Emerald chided herself, now you've made him sad. For the life of her, Emerald couldn't think of a thing to say. "Hn," was all she said as she watched Duo's tongue caress his fingers.  
  
"Come on, Emerald," pressed Duo, "Have you ever even tasted chocolate?"  
  
No, I don't see a need to do you? Emerald thought, but said, "No."  
  
She is so hard to convince sometimes, thought Duo, but said, "One piece won't hurt you."  
  
It might you never know. but why are you trying to get me to eat candy? Emerald mused and surprised herself by saying, "OK."  
  
Duo was surprised as well. Maybe he should ask Emerald something else since she seemed so agreeable. "What do you want, then?"  
  
She said, "I don't know. You choose for me."  
  
Duo grinned looking at all the candy, he finally chose a piece of Dove dark chocolate, wrapped in shiny orange and black foil. Not too sweet, incredible texture. He held it out to Emerald, who looked at it suspiciously. "Want me to, uh, unwrap it for you, Emerald?" Duo almost stumbled over his innuendo.  
  
Emerald answered, "No, I'll do it myself."  
  
And I wish that meant something else, thought Duo. "Here."  
  
Emerald finally buckled down and sat down on the floor beside Duo, and took the candy from him. Their fingertips brushed as Emerald took the chocolate, and a shock ran through them both at the contact. Their eyes met, then they both quickly turned away. Emerald concentrated on unwrapping the chocolate, which suddenly seemed to be too much for her normally dexterous fingers. Finally, she succeeded, and suspiciously eyed the small, dark square. She looked at Duo.  
  
"Go ahead eat, um, it," Duo nearly giggled.  
  
Emerald frowned at Duo, but carefully bit off a small piece of the chocolate. Her eyes widened. The taste was amazing. It was sweet, and rich, and coated her tongue with delicious silk. She had never imagined such a taste. Food was fuel, plain and simple. It wasn't meant to be this good. It wasn't fair.  
  
Duo peered anxiously at Emerald. She had a strange look on her face. "Do you, um, like it?" Duo asked hesitantly.  
  
Emerald was still savoring the small bite. Words failed her, so she nodded.  
  
Duo eyed the chocolate, jealous of the fact that it got to be in Emerald's gorgeous mouth and not him. Duo felt completely reckless. He made a snap decision.  
  
Emerald decided to take another bite, and just as she was about to put the chocolate in her mouth, Duo abruptly... took it. Right out of her hand. Emerald stared at Duo in confusion. "You like it?" she nodded. "You want it back?" she nodded again. "Come get it then," Duo challenged, leaning back out of reach. An evil grin graced Shinigami's face. As he was backing up on one arm and two legs.  
  
What is he doing? Emerald thought. "Ok," Emerald said, and launched herself at Duo, trying to snatch the chocolate back.  
  
Duo laughed as Emerald's weight bore him to the carpet. This was more like it! Duo rolled, keeping Emerald from pinning him, and striking out at Emerald's supporting arm to make her collapse. Emerald saw this coming, though, and used her other arm to sweep Duo's arm above his head. Emerald tried to pin the hand, but Duo continued to roll, this time locking a leg around Emerald's and rolling partially on top of her. Emerald took control, however, by continuing to roll, flipping Duo back underneath her, ending up with a leg on either side of Duo and one of Duo's hands pinned above his head. "Is that all you have commander?" Saying the last word as a mockery. However, he looked at her with amazement, his own Sendomegami and how he wanted her.  
  
"No, however, if I was to use everything I had, you'd be dead. I don't think you want that now do you? Or maybe I just don't feel like," as she was talking Duo was trying to shut her up, so he began to lean up. "Committing murder to one of my pi-" she was cut off as Duo kissed her. Her eyes widened just a bit then closed them. Duo was shocked that he was able to get her to kiss him back. So, he took advantage of the fact that she seemed to like him back. They broke apart breathing heavily.  
  
"Wow." Duo said simply.  
  
"Yeah, that pretty much sums it all up ne?" she smiled. She felt Duo's hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and was enjoying his caress as he traced her lips, her eyes, and her nose. She didn't hear someone walk in, until.  
  
"Emerald?" Trowa asked incredulously as he was shocked at what he was seeing right now. Emerald on top of Duo, eyes closed Duo tracing her face with his fingers. Emerald blinked once then twice and realized what he was thinking.  
  
"Yes, what is it Trowa?" She said getting up off of Duo, but before completely getting off she snatched the chocolate back. She straightened herself and looked at the Heavy arms pilot.  
  
"Wh-what happened here?" his eyes surveying the room noticing all of the candy and Duo lying on the floor obviously mad as a hornet, or even madder.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Everything is fine. What did you need?" She replied coolly.  
  
"Um."  
  
To Be Continued. Keitora- Well, I am not sure. Readers tell me what you think. Should there graphics apart of Duo and Emerald's little fling or not?  
  
Duo- LITTLE FLING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? You mean this is a one time thing??? No fair.::Pouts::  
  
Keitora- Oh shut up. And you should go take a cold shower you little hentai. ::Looks @ Heero::  
  
Heero- What!?  
  
Keitora- ::eyes him:: you are a little hentai too! Grrrrr I'm surrounded by sick hentais... ::sweat drop::  
  
Heero- ::Blushes and quickly leaves the room::  
  
Duo- I don't need a cold shower! I just need relief.::Evil grin @ Keitora::  
  
Keitora- ::Aims a gun at his head:: Shower now Maxwell.  
  
Duo- ::Grumbles:: oh fine. ::Walks to his room to take a cold shower::  
  
Keitora-Anyway, let me know what you think okay? Plus I think I need to get some control over Maxwell, ::Shrugs:: hey a girl has to have her limits. 


End file.
